Old Relics: The Road of the End/Prefacio
Archivo:DashStep (An original FiM Dubstep) - Baasik & BlackGryph0n ~Prefacio:Quemando historias y recuerdos... "Uniendo voces con verdades, así se crea una historia." Me entristece que la gente no sepa eso. Que se fije en lo que menos inporta, siendo que lo importante esta frente a ellos, rozándoles los labios. Las historias nacen desde una voz. Crecen uniéndolas con verdades y resurgen con un llamado. Me recuerda a la vida espiritual, la vida que ya todos han olvidado. Me preguntó porque... Denle una oportunidad al mundo, para que pueda entender eso. Para que se prepare para lo peor... Pero quizá la vida tenga algo mejor que dar. Me recuerda a un amigo, que se ha marchado para gozar de la vida espiritual. El siempre existirá en mí. Y aunque todo falle en el mundo...Aunque el Camino del Fin sea destruido...Aunque la esperanza muera en los corazones de todos... Archivo:Cara_de_Typhlosion.pngÉl no me decepcionará... ~~♦0♦~~ Sin saber que hacer, ni hacia adonde ir, la joven con aquella capucha negra emprendió el rumbo. Sus ojos carmesí no reflejaba ninguna expresión aparente y su aurora de tristeza alejaba a todo ser que pasaba por su lado. Aquella joven llevaba en su mano una rosa blanca, manchada de sangre, producto las espinas que le causaban heridas en la mano. Sin embargo, ella no se inmutaba. "Si tiñes la vida de rojo, tu ser experimentará nuevas emociones" Al lado de la incógnita, había un pequeño Zorua, caminando cabizbajo. Veía las gotas de sangre caer y se animó a romper el cortante silencio. Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua.pngKyen, ya, ¿no te duele andar con esa rosa? Kyen le dió una sola mira que le dió a mostrar lo que sentía al joven Zorua. Este volvió a su deprimente silencio. Siguieron su camino, sin decirse nada uno al otro. ''A Papá le gustaría una rosa roja...''_Pensó Kyen. ~~♦0♦~~ Era el reino más próspero de todo el país. La mayoría de sus áreas eran hermosos bosques de cerezos. La paz y el silencio se filtraba por cada flor y las grises montañas salpicadas de verde daba un aura de tranquilidad inquebrantable. O eso se creía. Archivo:Cara_de_Altaria.png¿¡Pero qué demonios?! ¡El muro de Jade! ¡Algo pasa! El grito de la Altaria alertó a todo el mundo. Pronto, una gran muchedumbre rodeó una una enorme, opaca y verde piedra. Un enorme Pokemon apareció volando, muy alarmado. Era un viejo Tropius, que parecía ser el jefe. Archivo:Cara_de_Tropius.pngEl muro de Jade...Dice algo... Y era cierto. Las letras se marcaban, independientes en el jade. Dejando una inscripción así, escrita en rojo carmesí... CAOS Y MUERTE PRÓXIMOS ESTÁN EL CAMINO DEL FIN DESTRUÍDO SERÁ SOLO LAS VIEJAS RELIQUIAS OS SALVARÁN ENCONTRADLAS Y LLEVADLAS AL CAMINO DEL FIN O ADIÓS LA VIDA DIREÍS Justo en el momento que se escribió la "S", el jade se derrumbó completamente. Aquellos Pokemon corrieron a ver la estructura, con los ojos como platos. Aquel Tropius acarició el jade, probablemente tan viejo como el. Archivo:Cara_de_Tropius.pngJoven Selaynka...¿Recuerdas las palabras de Darkrai y Lawthye? Archivo:Cara_de_Altaria.pngTan claras como el fuego...Ykenle El Tropius sonrió. Archivo:Cara_de_Tropius.pngNo culpo al Joven Darkrai por nada de lo que pasa hoy en día, le estaré eternamente agradecido por la haber detenido el desaste en el climax de las épocas pasadas... Todos esperaban la declaración de Ykenle. La declaración que probablemente le daría sentencia de muerte a él o a su pueblo. Todos respiraban rápido y nerviosos, pero los ojos del Tropius se mostraban tan serenos como si tuviera que asistir al paraíso, sabiendo que era todo lo contrario. Finalmente, todos cortaron la respiración. Ykenle recitó... Archivo:Cara_de_Tropius.pngPero, joven aprendiz, es hora de volver a recorrer el Camino del Fin... Archivo:Pokemon mystery dungeon i don't want to say good-bye ---- ~En el próximo capítulo... Archivo:Cara de Lucario.pngHola Papá... ~~♦0♦~~ Archivo:Cara_de_Froslass.pngEllos deben morir... ~~♦0♦~~ Archivo:Cara_de_Umbreon_Paz.pngMuy bien, pasen, pasen... ~~♦0♦~~ Archivo:Cara_de_Yuki_tercera_evolución.pngEl fin...¿Esta cerca? Categoría:Contenido Fanon Categoría:Capítulos de Old Relics: The Road of the End